sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kriegsbrufte
Oh, very clever... Hahaha! I must admit, this story has just started out interesting and amusing. I especially love Tholker's little "pick-up line"... "Is an R-Maginon battery good at not wastefully discharging stored energy?" I applaud you, my good sir. Hm... perhaps... No, nevermind. I'm already pushing the limits of Etah's character with Cinder... provided Panth responds to my rp post on his talk page... --Nra 'Vadumee 15:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Nra! I'll probably be lengthening this quite a bit, but it seems I run on Valve Time, so don't ever think I'm abandoning it. PS - Don't expect much fluff, or any at all. I have to counterbalance fluff with endless gory FPS. SupcommMonroee 19:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) SPOILERS! We gotta put a barrier between us, and the spoilers! --- 1. I've decided that Karla will be a love interest for tholker LATER ON. 2. During time between the last two missions and Money Cushion/Panthean's mission, Tholker will find information about an experimental bio-research project that can fully rebuild a body. Tholker will be interested, and so will Karla. 3. When/if... WHEN tholker gets a full body, he WILL get drunk out the ass. With eteno alcohol. By god, you guys have no clue how much i dearly want to write that... SPOILER END Samuel L Jackson withdrawn. -Supcomm (Because mobile sucks) Oh, what a shame... I'm going to miss another cyborg on the team. Hehe, I have an idea that will allow you to get Tholker drunk AND maintain his cybernetic status. I'll need some Sauran mediguns, a scalpel, tweezers, electric discharge absorbers, rubber gloves, Sauran tissue regeneration devices, then some Eteno vodka (BE AN FREAKIN' MAN, THOLKER/SUPPCOMM), and LOTS of it. Wait about... two days. Then, get me some lawyers 'cause BOOM! YOU JUST GOT SCAMMED! The tissue regeneration only lasts temporarily! If that doesn't work with you, we can always go with an accident on the field. Or a bombimg. Really, the possibilities are endless with good storytelling. --Nra 'Vadumee 14:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I like your idea Nra. Tell me more. However, you said be an freakin' man. I think you meant be A freakin' man, herr Nra. SupcommMonroee 19:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) My finger slipped. As for the plan, just leave it all to me. You'll find out what I meean in due time. In the mean while, have a sandvich: Small, but strong. Nra 'Vadumee 19:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) As they say, bologna is perfect fuel for killing tiny cowards. (Also, were you referring to Tholker or Sandvich as small but strong?) SupcommMonroee 20:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Quite sure I was referring to the object that is the BANE of my existence (Professional Spy, here). Actually, that would be Pyros and Engis who don't like to leave thier sentries and teleporters. Still, the sandvich makes things hard on Spies. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, Mr. Professional Spy, tell me your steam name and we can get together (possibly with some of my friends too). Here's a tip for ya. As engie, I found a trick in Turbine CTF. In the RED vent (I've always played red) at the end there's a drop into the intel room, right? As an engie, stand right next to it with a lv3 dispenser behind you and a level 3 sentry in front. I've faced down ubercharged heavies in that hall, and spies have to run into the sentry to put a sapper, who are quickly gunned down. Oh and something on-topic. Tholker would probably get upset that his soldiering performance has degraded (being the pefectionist that he is) and want to change back to cyborg. SupcommMonroee 20:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Another thing I forgot to mention: I know that I shouldn't be talking, and it really isn't a problem, but when do you plan on updating the crossover? SupcommMonroee 23:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) My Steam name is the same as all my other online names: Nra Vadumee. As for the crossover, I'm just waiting for inspiration to strike me. I need something good to post. --Nra 'Vadumee 01:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Further Developments The story will soon be coming to a point where Tholker and Karla's relationship will get real development, and subtler aspects of everything will be fleshed out. I would like to petition the assistance of my comrades-in-keyboards (that doesn't sound quite like I desired). 1. I strongly desire Karla to be aware of The Bunker and the GSSOC at some point. If you're really opposed, tell me. If you aren't, tell me how it should happen, because I'm dry of ideas. 2. Nra, I really need you to elaborate with me on your idea. You could drop a comment on my steam profile so it's secret. I'm thinking the developments with Tholker in becoming 'organic' for a time should take place in another, co-written story. 3. I'm imagining Black Falcon to be a proxy of sorts for the Altusian Brotherhood, anonymously hired thugs if you will. Is this OK with you, Kray? SupcommMonroee 07:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) How spoiled I am, expecting replies within sixteen hours. Old Supcom with two m's would be furious. SupcommMonroee 00:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as it doesn't interfere with their main goal, you can do whatever.Krayfish 00:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. SupcommMonroee 01:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I will drop a comment as soon as I fully flesh out my plan. However, and I understand that this is YOUR project, at this point in the story, I would ask for Etah's involvement. Honestly, you can't expect something to happen in the Bunker without him knowing it. He'd probably confront Tholker and demand to know all about this new 'girl' he's brought 'under protection'. He would then proceed to poke, prod, and generally do some friendly mocking of Tholker. Heh heh... Of course, as I said it is your project, and I mean not to impose. Do as you will. --Nra 'Vadumee 14:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll bring Etah into the story with a bit more weight than Ahrganot and Pyro, because they are the closest in the team. SupcommMonroee 20:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. Feel free to edit Nra's dialogue if you want, Etah. 2. We're getting into dangerous territory here... we are on the verge of.. FLUFF SupcommMonroee 21:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I know I've been talking way too much, but what I've just written has put some strange thing into my mind that is driving me to write this. 1. I've reached a sort of event horizon with Tholker. I genuinely empathize with him, and I care about what is at stake for him. 2. I've realised that I've got fantastic friends on this site. You guys are the best bunch of writing friends a guy could ever have. 3. There '''will '''be fluff. I don't know what has gotten into me. I apologize. However, this must be posted. SupcommMonroee 03:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, anyway.Krayfish 03:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Great job so far I know I'm a bit late in saying this, but I've taken the time to read through everything you've had so far now that I had the chance. (Hurricane Irene was making me lose Internet every few minutes.) I must say, great job. Looking forward to how it's going to end.Krayfish 14:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) AHAHAHA! HAHA! All right, now that that's out of the way... Undeniably excellent job, Supcomm! ''That's ''good storytelling thus far. God save poor Tholker, haha! By the way, that was a good impression of Etah you did. I would've typed it differently, but you did better than I expected. Remember that Etah has neural-analysis cybernetics in his eyes, and as such can read another's immediate thoughts and determine the emotions one is feeling about the topic at hand. For example, he can tell if one is conservative or liberal while talking about politics, but he can't tell if they like a certain movie without bringing it up. Expect future GSSOC developments/Anything involving Etah interacting with Tholker to involve some form one-liner about Karla. Speaking of which, PANTHEAN! Y U NO RESPOND TO MY RP? I fear he's gone inactive... if so... bad things happen. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 1. I completely forgot... what exactly did Irene do over there in Virginia? 2. Thanks, you guys. Expect me to keep working on this for a while. 3. I apologize for making an ass out of myself in the above posts, as well as destroying the world's supply of twinkies and 3/4ths of the Malaysian Navy. Wait... you didn't know that? CRAP 4. I made this for you, Nra SupcommMonroee 19:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Irene didn't do much where I live. Just a few branches fell off and I constantly lost Internet.Krayfish 20:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, that's good then. SupcommMonroee 20:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Franz Wilkter I see you are making references to the upcoming game. By the way, so far, I've finished the flying portion of Fortuna. Now I got to do the ground stage which is much harder, but it's nothing beyond my skill level. Krayfish 23:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) That looks great! I'm really looking forward to playing it.PERHAPS as an explanation for Tholker having standard reflexes in the game (because guess who's playing it?) this could be an operation in which he is in an organic body, courtesy of the Karnasaurs. SupcommMonroee 23:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sounds good.Krayfish 23:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Etah and the Sequel I'd say I'm ready to end Kriegsbrufte soon, and start on a sequel. 1. Nra, I would like you to write the next part of this story. I ask you this because not only am I not fully sure what Etah would say, and I'd like to get you involved with this plot. 2. Now, in regards to the sequel, It'll take place directly after Kriegsbrufte, and before the mission that will be appearing in the game. Nra, if you'll take it, I'd like to offer you the position of co-writer for the sequel. I want it to be a story written in tandem, revolving around Tholker's developing relationship, and at the same time, getting a fully organic body. He'll want to go back after the mission in the game, but Karla will be getting an organic body, and keeping it. After all, she isn't a soldier. So whaddya say? SupcommMonroee 06:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) What the hell is wrong with the editor...? Anyway, I'd be glad to co-write. However, with the combined forces of school, marching band, show choir, scouts, the upcoming fall play, CLASS PRESIDENTIAL ELECTIONS, the up-and-coming mock trial team, and that dread thing we call Homecoming, my schedule is a little cramped. I'll edit when I can, but don't expect as much activity as usual from me. --Nra 'Vadumee 13:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That was a funny part you added. You have got one packed schedule. How could you have all that when school has just started?! All I have to do is some reading log or something like that along with the occasional pieces of Spanish and math homework... Oh, and you're running fo' president? Nra 2012! SupcommMonroee 18:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Reading logs? Scouts? Plays? Oh, those were good days. Well, thought I might put in some input as well. For Ahrganot's involvement, I've noticed that he's becoming increasingly distant from the rest of the GSSOC team. It's probably too late to cram a major role for him in this story, but in the sequel, we could further explore the relationships between all the characters. (Maybe Ahrganot parts ways temporarily? I dont know.)Krayfish 19:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That's a very good idea, I have been noticing Ahrganot being a bit separated. SupcommMonroee 19:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC)